Disclosure
by Lady Asphodelic
Summary: The diary was whispering. Its aura was drawing her in. She dipped her quill into the ink pot and started writing on the parched page. For xTimexTurnerx's Missing Moments Canon Challenge on HPFF forums. [Book cover made by me]


Ginny and her mother were the first ones to come through the Burrow's fireplace, coming back from their shopping in Diagon Alley. They made their way to the kitchen to deposit their bought items on to the table. Ginny did not wait for the others to come in from the floo afterwards, for she took her cauldron of books, racing up to up to her room and shutting the door.

Ginny blushed and mentally cursed herself at standing up for Harry to that Malfoy boy. While she believed in defending those she cared about, Ginny still burned in embarrassment when Malfoy called her, 'Harry's girlfriend.' That title affected her a lot, but Harry did not seem to react to Malfoy's words. It made it all worse because she wondered what the boy-hero actually thought of her. Ginny had already made a fool of herself in front of her crush in the kitchen when her brothers brought Harry over from his family. Perhaps Harry and Ron were having a good laugh at her fascination with The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Shaking her head, Ginny pushed down the hurt she was feeling, and began to undress out of her outing clothes. Shortly afterwards, she took the time to go through the textbooks and supplies she had gotten for her first year at Hogwarts. She cheered up at the thought that she'll be finally going to school with her brothers like she have always wanted for a long time. The only thing that brought Ginny down a bit was that Harry will be there also. As much as it seemed exciting, she dearly hoped that she does not make a fool again of herself in front of him. Harry already might consider her to be a strange little girl.

Wanting to take her mind off of her scattered musings, Ginny returned to her purchased things. There was one more item left in her cauldron, and that was a book that Malfoy senior had dropped inconsiderately in there. Ginny took out the mentioned book, examining it from front to back and back to front. It seemed pretty ordinary from the looks of it even quite old from murky material of the book. There was no rich designing at all. Only at the bottom of the cover, the name, 'Tom Marvolo Riddle,' adorned it.

She began to realize that it was a diary, opening it up to look inside with eagerness. The pages of the book were blank, much to her disappointment. No ink spot, residue... nothing - which struck Ginny as odd. Why would the owner just possess such an item but never used it?

As Ginny continued to stare at the blank pages, an urge of wanting to write in it stirred within her. Without much thought, she hurried to search for something to write with and her ink bottle before coming back to the diary. Her heart beat loudly in her ears. Sounds of whispering echoed in her mind. The diary's aura was drawing her in. She dipped her quill into her already opened ink pot and started writing on the parched page.

"Dear Diary," Ginny wrote carefully, chewing the bottom of her lip.

As soon as she lifted up the quill, she gasped loudly as the words melted into the paper, leaving the blank once more. She peeled up the single page she was writing on to see the other side. A second passed, and Ginny blinked in confusion. There was no mark on there either - still just as plain as the front.

Ginny let the page fall back to the front, only to gasp again and jumped back when black ink appeared on the said page she wrote on."My name is not 'Diary," she read.

Next those words faded away just like the words she wrote at first, and then another sentence came into view, replacing the previous line. "I am Tom Riddle." After that, those words disappeared again to be replaced with "what is your name?" before vanishing from her sight.

Ginny gaped at the diary, her breathing accelerated as if she was running. Before she knew it, her hand was moving on its own accord, and it wrote down "Ginny Weasley."

**Author's Note: December 6, 2013 Friday**

**Dear readers,**

**This is just a one-shot I've done for a challenge over at the ****_Harry Potter fanfiction forums._**** If you're interested about the forums - if you never heard of it - feel free to shoot me a pm and I'll get back to you.**

**I hope you guys enjoy reading this. I will update ****_Hogwarts Assembly_**** and have ****_The Dream Guardians_**** posted as soon I as I can.**

**I do not own HP, Joanne Rowling does.**

**Thank you for reading and stay tune!**

**- Asphodel**


End file.
